


You Are All That Matters To Me

by MidnightSorceress



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Just a sweet one-shot that will satisfy my needs for Strangefrost, M/M, Strangefrost banished Thanos to Helheim, Strangefrost should be praised, Thanos no longer exists, The sorcerer lovers comforting each other, and a very flustered Loki, basically a sweet Stephen, just a short one-shot really, or literally me being salty af about Thanos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSorceress/pseuds/MidnightSorceress
Summary: "Staring at the sky without you would make me feel lonely, that even the beauty of things can't make me feel better. The sky is beautiful, but it's more beautiful when I'm with you."





	You Are All That Matters To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be honest, I'm not the only Strangefrost shipper out there that knows just how underrated this pairing is. This pairing deserves tons of affection and attention, Loki and Stephen are so perfect for each other, for real. I really love this pairing, so much that I just had to write this one scenery of them oh my loki. 
> 
> This takes place after Ragnarok, where the Asgardians finally have a New Home in Earth. No Thanos and Infinity War, I'm still salty and bitter about it. 
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy~
> 
> Ps. This is short ^^

 

The wind howled calmly throughout the cloudless sky, where there is only the blueness that reflected the hue of the sea, barely the shine of the sun seen. Below the calm sky, a field of grass adorned the vast earth, covering the land with only grass, barely even any tree. The sea below the land, or the cliff, were as calm as the sky and the wind, its calmness bringing peace and comfort to the lovers laying down below on their backs in each other's embrace. A beautiful and rare moment it was for the lovers, and they could only thank the one who gave them this moment they could hardly achieve. 

The raven long-haired god laid on the right of his beloved sorcerer who wore his black long-sleeved shirts and pants, matched with slippers, unlike he who wore his leather dress like bathing robes, a casual wear for him yet not for everyone. Loki's hair framed his face in soft and smooth waves that reached his upper back, no longer slicked back. He rested his head over Stephen's arm that rested beneath him as Stephen's left hand held Loki's right, fingers intertwined in a grip endearingly tight. 

Both stared at the beautiful sky in comfortable silence, simply enjoying the peace that surrounded them, a peace they could barely have for their time had always been spent on their problems and work, when they'd have to part to tend to what they need to look after, missing the warmth of the other, it made it difficult for them to have time to see one another, let alone spend the time. It was rare for them to see each other every day.

So when they both finished their tasks, Stephen helping those in need with his skills in sorcery, Loki tending and answering to the Asgardians' needs with his intelligence in the stead of his brother who have too much on his hands and it is in Loki's obligation to help his brother as a Prince, they wasted no time to see one another and spend the time with each other the moment they finished. The incoming tasks could wait, as selfish as that would sound but you cannot fault a lover who wishes to be with their beloved even just for a moment.

"The skies here on Midgard reminds me of the skies of the Old Asgard's, the night sky the most." Loki spoke, breaking the comfortable silence between them. His green eyes continued to stare at the sky before him so the small smile on Stephen's face went unnoticed. "Tell me, if you'd like." Stephen stated in a soft way, making sure he would not make Loki uncomfortable in continuing, for he knows just how much Old Asgard meant to him- how the memories there meant to Loki. 

Loki's gaze remained fixated on the sky, parting his lips slowly to utter, "The skies of Old Asgard had so much stars, they painted the darkness with beautiful colors and brightness of thousands of stars, forming the features of galaxies. I cannot explain how beautiful it was, for there are not much words that I can use to describe such a heavenly beauty." Stephen let out a hum, squeezing Loki's hand while he used a thumb to caress the back of Loki's hand. 

"So Earth's sky reminds you." Stephen muttered, and Loki let out a breath before he nodded. "Reminds me of memories. It is similar, but Old Asgard's was prettier, of course. Midgard's not that fascinating." He said, in which made Stephen laugh at the attitude of his beloved that he missed so. "I can assure you Loki, you'll come to find Earth fascinating soon." He responded, which made Loki scoff, "Seemed highly impossible. The skies here are plain."

Stephen almost shook his head, "You'll have to live with that though, New Asgard's in Norway, which means you'd see the sky here every day and night." He told the raven-haired god of mischief. 

Loki pretended to shudder, "I'd rather my gaze remains on the ground." Stephen kissed his temple, "Just say that you're loving Earth." He teased and Loki uttered, "Well Earth isn't loving me." Stephen smiled albeit sadly at his sudden drop of mood, only tightening his grasp on Loki's hand even more, "But I love you." In hopes of lightening the mood and reassure Loki, Stephen placed kisses on his head and the side of his face. 

He chuckled upon seeing the barely hidden smile on Loki's face, a tint of red dusting his pale cheeks. "Sentimental second-rate sorcerer." Loki whispered underneath his breath in a tone of endearment, with no venom lacing through his voice. Stephen kissed Loki's neck, "Lying God of Mischief." 

Loki was the one to squeeze Stephen's hands this time and spoke, "Midgard's skies are beautiful, it makes me miss the beauty and fascination of seeing such things, it was my only comfort before." he faced Stephen, gaze finally averted from the sky. Green eyes met blue, and Stephen whispered while looking into the god of mischief's eyes, "The sky is beautiful, but I'd rather stare at you." 

Loki closed his eyes for a bit, and when he opened them, Stephen saw the vulnerability and love in those green eyes, such a god that shows emotion people deemed him incapable of feeling, and Stephen loves him much. 

"Staring at the sky without you would make me feel lonely, that even the beauty of things can't make me feel better. The sky is beautiful, but it's more beautiful when I'm with you." Loki bit his lips, "Stephen, don't make me cry." His voice went out weak, and Stephen only smiled.

"You can show me all that you hide. You don't have to be afraid, I'm with you now." Stephen whispered lovingly and Loki's left hand grasped his cheek, gently caressing them. "Make an oath and swear you will not leave me, Stephen, lest you be kicked all the way to Valhalla." Loki laughed, playfully threatening Stephen but both knew Loki meant every word. 

"I swear to never leave you, Loki." Stephen promised in full sincerity, and Loki knew Stephen had been genuine. "You would not replace me for something else?" He asks, and Stephen nodded his head. 

"I love you, and I will never replace you." He leaned in, "You are all that matters to me." and their lips met each other in a sweet and loving kiss. 

The sky truly is beautiful today.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoy ^^ You can tell me what you think, if you'd like.  
> They may be quite out of character, but I had to- yA KNOW, for shipping purposes ;)


End file.
